villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neuroi
The Neuroi are the main antagonists of the Strike Witches franchise. They are a belligerent race of mysterious aliens that appear every so often on Earth. They literally consume swaths of the earth to gain their power, Europe and Africa are the most affected continents. Since they derive much of their energy from consuming land, they can not travel over large bodies of water. The Neuroi are the sworn enemies of the Strike Witches. Origin For centuries, the Neuroi have been known by many names - Kaii and Rätsel. However at the start of the Second Neuroi War, they received the name of a mythical tribe that once lived in the Black Sea region due their recurrent emergences coming from that area. The Humans and Neuroi made their first contact when ancient Egypt was at the height of its glory. The humans were able to seal a nest of Neuroi beneath a city. They removed the name of the city from history, as even knowing that the seal would cause it to break and the Neuroi would be free and cause worldwide havoc. When these Neuroi were inadvertently released during the Second Neuroi War, their models were revealed to be identical to the models of Neuroi already fighting in the area. The reason for this fact is unknown, but it possibly implies that the Neuroi didn't develop technologically until the Second Neuroi War forced them to do so. The Neuroi appeared throughout history after this point, but they became a serious threat to humanity until after the invention of the magic engine, a steam-powered device which amplified a witch's magic ability many times, and the resultant rise in magic usage. It is still unknown where the Neuroi came from, what planet they are from or how they were created. Personality The Neuroi are utterly ruthless, deadly and merciless in every way as they like bringing destruction and starting wars on planets they invade (especially the Earth). The Neuroi seem to lack empathy as they like annihilating everything in their path and showing their superiority to other races across the universe. The Neuroi are obsessed with extending their own race: they would resort to exterminating weaker ones to create stronger and more vicious ones. Also Neuroi with even minor biological differences are exterminated by their superiors. Gallery Strike-witches-operation-victory-arrow-vol-01-neuroi-destroyed-02.jpg Strike-witches-operation-victory-arrow-vol-01-neuroi-05.jpg|The Neuroi firing Strike-witches-warlockakagi.jpg|Warlock Neuroi Strike-witches-operation-victory-arrow-02-20.jpg Strike-witches-ova-vol-02 15.jpg Neuroi saw concept 1 by ruhisu-d2xtxbj.png neuroicore.png|Neuroi core. v6q36f.png Salem_insitu.jpg strike-witches-operation-victory-arrow-03-32.jpg BemlAZrvh.jpg HorribleSubs-Brave-Witches-11-720p.mkv_snapshot_16.57_2016.12.23_22.17.58-490x276.jpg HorribleSubs-Brave-Witches-02-720p.mkv_snapshot_10.41_2016.10.14_12.31.45-490x276.jpg|Neuroi Fleet. screenshot_0224.jpeg|Warlock Neuroi close-up Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0501.jpg|Blimp Neuroi Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0108.jpg|Bug Neuroi Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0574.jpg Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0622.jpg|UFO Neuroi -Hatsuyuki-Hybrid- Vividred Operation - 01 -720p--10bit--0A227FAC-.mkv 001546.738 1.png UeJG4.jpg Trivia *The Neuroi have a few similar traits to the Daleks as both are a hostile alien species who are emotionless, misanthropic, and extremely dangerous towards humanity and the rest of the universe. Except the Neuroi can't speak and the rest of their motives are unknown for now. *It is still unknown who is the Neuroi's supreme leader and ruler is. But in the upcoming Strike Witches: Road to Berlin, it is hinted we will finally get see more of the Neuroi's origins and the mastermind behind all of the Neuroi attacks and more. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Game Changer Category:Fictionalized Category:Homicidal Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genderless